A Touch of Cosmic Destiny
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Sailor Cosmos was approached by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of the battle with Chaos. Now, years later and a 'Top Secret' ally, what will she do when Director Fury requests her assistance after the invasion of New York?
1. A Touch of Change

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Important to Note: **_This takes place after the Avengers movie, and after SM Stars- but before Thor 2. This may have some interaction with "Agents of Shield" as well, though I am not sure how much after this first chapter._ While at the Cauldron after locking away Chaos, Serenity decided to let her Scouts live a normal life, and took on the mantel of Queen of the Moon and Sailor Cosmos. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been tracking the movements in Tokyo, and had approached Sailor Cosmos after the battle with Chaos, which was before the invasion of New York. She was willing to work with them, though hesitantly, since they do have a common goal.

You can all thank _Sesshy's Mistress_ for putting this in my head - she just did a wickedly hilarious one shot of Cosmos and Iron Man.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Marvel characters referenced in this story! If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction for them! This will be an Avengers crossover, with Agents of SHIELD in the beginning and maybe cameo appearances later on. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT IDEA.

_"Kon'nichiwa, denka" means "Greetings, your highness."_

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny:**** Chapter1: A Touch of Change **

Serenity Tsukino looked down at her purse with wide eyes. It was very rare for that phone to ring anymore; in fact, she was beginning to believe that they had forgotten all about her. Taking the phone out, she saw the familiar face of her liaison agent looking up at her. "Hello, Agent Coulson." She smiled warmly in flawless English.

"Kon'nichiwa, denka." The agent grinned in return with accented Japanese.

She frowned. "Phil..." Her tone warned as he references her royal status.

"Sorry, my mistake." He answered, though his grin was still in place. "I have no idea why it's so amusing to see you get flustered like that."

"Trust me, it's not just you." Serenity told him. "How are things at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"The same," he answered. There was a pause, and Serenity knew that he would bring up the reason he called in time. She had known her liaison agent for several years now. "I'm going to need you to come in." Her silver eyebrow arched up at his words. "Please." He added.

"Let me guess: Fury?" She answered.

"There are several matters that we would appreciate your assistance in." He told her. "Considering your title as Keeper of Balance, and this involves an alien invasion, S.H.I.E.L.D. is in need of your significant expertise."

"Would this have anything to do with what happened in New York several months ago?" Serenity asked. "If so, I am rather disappointed that you took so long to reach out to me. I was waiting at the phone for two days." She told him.

"If you knew, you could have come to help save the world." He replied.

She held up a finger and wagged it teasingly. "Keeper of Balance. I am not allowed to interfere in certain aspects of Time that must take place. The fact that I did _not _show up should have told you that everything would have worked out."

"I still get a headache trying to figure out everything you have told me," The agent admitted to her.

"Try attempting to figure it out when you were a fourteen year old only interested in meeting cute boys and shopping with friends." She playfully teased. "Where would you like me to meet you?"

"Here works." Phil's voice suddenly sounded from behind her, and not over the phone.

Silver hair swirled as she turned around, and Serenity lowered her phone. "Are you sure you can't teleport?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive." He answered. "We were in the neighborhood, and I figured I would just pick you up."

"In the neighborhood," Her flat tone repeated.

Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division gave her a smile as he gestured for her to follow him. The agent knew that while she appeared to be twenty six, the woman before him was far from it. In fact, it was because of Serenity that when Thor made his appearance, he didn't bat an eye. "I apologize for not having contacted you in recent months; a lot has happened." He told her.

"I know," She told him. She did, too. The Lunarian had reached out to Agent Maria Hill, who had informed her of everything that was going on. Phil was not just her liaison, he had become a good friend to her as well. Needless to say it had hurt her deeply to learn that he had been killed, and had thanked the Fates that they allowed him to live.

Agent Coulson could tell that she knew everything by her tone, and so he carried on. "Director Fury gave me my own team to head; black ops missions with one impressive mode of transportation." He told her as they walked along the park. "If you agree to come with, I'll let you see it." His voice took on a sing-like tone to it; he was well aware that he had a curiosity that could rival a kitten.

"You already know I am going to help, no need to bribe me." She laughed. "Though I do love it when you show me new toys."

"Then you should know Christmas came early this year, and I have been a very good boy." Both of them laughed as he escorted her to Lola, which Serenity patted in greeting. You don't ignore a beauty like this 1962 Chevy Convertible.

"So, where are you kidnapping me to?" The Lunarian asked.

"The airport." He answered as they both climbed in.

She blinked. "That's it?"

The look he gave her told her she should know better, so she gave him a shrug and asked him for full details on everything since the invasion, and who these Avengers were.

8888888888

As the airport came into view, Serenity had a lot to ponder. Phil had informed her of a soldier with a good heart, who had been frozen in time. She could not interfere because of the Laws of Chronos, but it would be interesting to meet him. Phil had asked, if possible, if she could assist him with better mingling in the new time, but she had to swear that he was not to know he was still alive. She informed him that she would be happy to help; she was aware of how difficult it could be, but he would have to explain the secrecy.

It was the Asgardians that had caught her attention. Thor was the son of Odin, who was charged with overseeing the protection of nine realms and the BiFrost, which was an inter-realm bridge that connected them. The Fates had a special interest in Odin, because of his bloodline. According to Coulson, however, since Thor returned with Loki to Asgard they have had no contact. Because of her status, she was aware that they were aware that she knew who they were and would be able to get them to help.

She had a feeling that Fury was going to 'request' that she visit him and establish a communications line; she would just have to show him that no one would control the Queen of the Stars. Moreover, she would be able to sate her curiosity. She would need to investigate the issue of the invasion. From what she understood of the Chitauri race, they would not accept defeat so easily. She would need to look into it; if they were planning on retaliation, then it would be a big enough matter for her to intervene.

Lola came to a stop, and both Phil and Serenity got out of the car. Taking in the site before her, she turned an arched silver brow towards the agent, who was doing his best to appear innocent yet was unable to stop the proud grin on that stretched his lips. "Merry Christmas, indeed." Serenity teased as she closed the red car door.

The agent smirked. "The S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster is a modified Boeing C-17 military transport, powered by six Pratt & Whitney F117-PW-100 turbofan engines. It can even pivot for vertical take-offs and landings."

"You just said a whole bunch of science talk that I do not understand." She told him.

"You can just call it 'The Bus'," He teased. She gave him a mock salute as he led her into the hanger, and up the ramp. "By the way," Phil added. "There are some things about my team that I should warn you about."

The warrior inside of her instantly became alert and ready for an attack. Seeing her posture, he quickly corrected her. "Nothing dangerous, but I think you will find that you have a fan-"

"Oh. My. God." A feminine European accent filled the air.

"Bloody hell." Another European accent added, this time male.

"-or two on board." Phil finished.

The voices in question belonged to two beings that emerged from what appeared to be a forensic lab on the plane. "I can't believe this!" The young woman explained happily. "Am I dreaming?"

"If you are, we're having the same dream." The male responded.

"That would be weird," the female observed.

"This is Agent Jemma Simmons, our life sciences expert. Next to her is Agent Leo Fitz, who handles our weapons technology and engineering." Agent Coulson introduced. "Fitz Simmons, allow me to introduce to you Sailor Cosmos."

"Please, call me Serenity." She smiled to them. "And no bowing!" She rushed out as both of them began to bow.

"But according to your S.H.I.E.L.D. profile-" Fitz began.

Serenity sent Coulson a look, which he pretended he did not see. "Please don't." She gifted them both with a smile.

"It's just such a honor to meet you," Jemma continued, her smile so big Serenity wondered if her cheeks were hurting. "The first real, living alien that the agency was able interact with, and then join..."

"Is it true that you are able to transform your staff into different weapons, such as a glaive?" Fitz asked. "How is that done? Is it with nanotechnology? To my knowledge, it could be the only viable explanation-"

"Magic." Serenity interrupted. Her head was ringing from the sudden onslaught. "My powers come from magic, and the very planets themselves." The two scientists shared a look, which Serenity knew to mean that they both very much doubted the existence of magic. It was not surprising, considering that their profession. "I know it's hard to believe," She began with a soft smile. "I myself had a very hard time believing it at first. However, that does not change the fact that I am the Queen of the Moon, and have travelled through space to countless stars and planets, and wield a compact that holds the most powerful Crystal in the universe."

Both young agent were struck silent for several moments. "Right," Jemma slowly started. "Speaking of being a Lunarian, is your physiology any different from ours? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Thor, so we could not run any exams and tests to compare the differences, but..."

"You two can continue getting to know her later," Phil interrupted, knowing very well that the two could go on for quite some time. "We'll be taking off soon, get everything ready for launch."

"Yes, sir." They both replied before they moved to return to the lab, though with great reluctance. Serenity smiled and waved as they left, and Phil led her up a spiral staircase to a second level.

"Sorry about that," He began.

"No worries!" Serenity smiled. "Why do I have the feeling that all of the people on your team are equally interesting?"

"Do you really expect me to ruin the surprise?" Phil asked with the right side of his lips pulled back in a smirk.

"It would be too much to ask for, wouldn't it?" She smiled.

He did not reply as he lead her through a hallway and to a rather impressive lounge area. The plane definitely had the gadgets and the feel of 007, but the man that stood from the couch had her heart stilling for a moment. "Mamoru?" She whispered. She shook her head. No, it was impossible. It was not him, the man just looked a lot like her former fiancé.

He was built but trim, with the same black hair and tall physique. Coulson nodded to him. "This is Agent Grant Ward, his specialty is Black Ops. Ward, this is Sailor Cosmos."

He reached out a hand, and Serenity shook it. His grip was firm, almost testing, and she realized that this male had built up a rather impressive wall around him in regards to his emotions. "It is an honor." He told her in a straight voice. Oh yeah, he was Black Ops. He reeked of it.

"Please, call me Serenity." She told him.

"Whoa, that must have taken you a long time to dye." An unknown female voice spoke up as another girl entered and stared at the hair that almost reached the floor. "Wait a minute, you look familiar." She added after getting a good look at the stranger.

"My name is Serenity," She said, "and it's not dye. But I get that a lot."

"So some kind of genetic defect where you get gray hair really early?" The brunette asked with attitude after she took a glance at the ebony haired male next to her. His eyes were riveted to Serenity.

Serenity frowned and was about to retort when Agent Ward interrupted. "As your commanding officer, I should not have to remind you to use manners when speaking with important guests."

"Important guests?" Skye asked. "Who is she?"

"That's classified; you don't have the necessary security clearance." Phil interrupted, causing the brunette to huff in annoyance.

"May is ready in the debriefing room." Ward pointed out.

"Right. This way." Phil stated as he once more began to direct her along the plane's interior. Serenity moved to follow him, but she did cast the brunette one last glance over her shoulder. The other female was definitely fuming over the matter, but Ward then stepped behind her and cut off her view. Her blue eyes looked up at him, before she quickly turned away. It was too uncanny how similar he was to _him._

Coulson closed the door to the debriefing room behind them, and then turned to address the other female that was manning the operations table. "Agent May, allow me to introduce you to Sailor Cosmos."

"Pleasure." The clipped tone came out, though Serenity was able to detect a well-hidden emotion of awe. Agent May was clearly of oriental descent, perhaps she was more aware of her identity that she let on.

"It's nice to meet you." Serenity replied warmly.

"Fury is on standby." May informed Phil.

"Patch him through."

With a nod, Melinda gave a swipe of her hand, and a screen generated in the middle of the room.

"Sailor Cosmos." The deep booming voice of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. greeted her.

"Hello, Fury." She nodded.

"I apologize for the lack of notice, but things have been rather chaotic around here." He informed her, his hands folded behind his back.

"So I hear." She added.

"It would have gone smoother if we had some assistance." He pointed out in a reprimanding tone.

"You are well aware I cannot interfere in mortal affairs that are meant to occur." Ward and May exchanged a glance at the change in her tone. Where she had sounded sweet and innocent before, she now sounded regal and battle-hardened. "I am the Keeper of Balance, and even goddesses have rules to abide by."

The Director frowned and a look of concentration covered his face. "Be that as it may, we need your help."

"I'm listening." She told him, her blue eyes hardened. The Lunarian knew, somehow someway, that her destiny was about to make a drastic turn.

8888888888

"Yo," Skye greeted Jemma and Leo as she entered the lab. Both of them immediately stopped their banter as they looked at her.

"Oh, hello Skye." Simmons greeted cheerfully.

"What's up?" Skye asked as she slowly walked around, wondering if the science twins would have any information on their mystery guest.

"Just talking." Fitz answered.

"About the gray-haired woman upstairs?" Skye inquired.

"It's not gray, it's silver." Simmons corrected.

"Silver." She said in disbelief.

"We can't tell you anything," Fitz continued. "So it's pointless to root around for information."

"We don't really even have clearance," Simmons added. "But they brought us in because of our specialties."

Skye smiled mischievously. "I'm not rooting around," She told them. "I was just wondering why Ward was making goo-goo eyes at her." She muttered.

"Right." Fitz stated in disbelief as he watched her. "In any event, you will not be getting any information out of us, so you had best buggar off."

Skye held up her hands in defeat. "Alright, you two are obviously professional S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that can't be cracked." She turned and left, waiting for the door to close behind her. "Doesn't mean that your computer system won't crack open easy." She muttered.

8888888888

"I think we can manage that, Fury." Serenity told the Director.

"Good," he told her. "Thank you. Agent Coulson will give you the coordinates for the Helicarrier, and you can meet us there." His attention then turned to Coulson. "Coulson, you have a new mission to take your crew on. Take off as soon as you have finished fueling."

"Yes, sir." Phil answered before the transmission was ended.

"Well," Serenity began. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Agent May, Agent Ward." Serenity smiled to them, and both agents watched as she once again reverted to what appeared to be a carefree young woman."Do me a favor, and make sure to keep Coulson on his toes."

"We will." Agent May nodded.

"I'll show you out." Phil stated.

"Agent Coulson," her voice teased. "You should know better by now." She gave him a playful wink. "Just tell me where I am meeting Director Stick-up-his-ass."

Ward choked, but all the occupants knew it was him attempting not to laugh. Phil gave her a smirk, and May pulled it up on the three dimensional screen. "Fury will be waiting for you here," she stated, pulling up the picture of the map and enlarging it. "It's about twenty miles off shore from New York."

"He just can't make it easy." She stated. "Guess I'll just have to fly." Without warning, a golden eight pointed star blazed on her forehead, and white angel wings spread from her back. Both May and Ward took a few steps back, not expecting the sudden wingspan at all while Phil retained his goofy smirk.

"Take care, Sere," He told her.

"You too, Phil." She told him. "If I find out you die again, I'll go to Hades and kick your ass." She gave a smile to the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before waving her hand. A black tear appeared in the space next to her, to which she quickly disappeared into.

It closed a few moments later, with both May and Ward watching the spot for several more moments.

"So, that was the infamous Cosmos." May commented nonchalantly.

Ward remained speechless; the moment he saw her, his breath had been taken away from him at her beauty. It wasn't until Skye's rude remark that he snapped out of it. Now, even in the same room with his casual lover, he couldn't stop thinking about the goddess -literal goddess- that had just vanished.

"She's full of surprises." Phil commented. "So, possible alien tech in Bangkok, huh? Let's go pick it up."

8888888888

Sailor Cosmos descended from the clouds, the short skirt of her dress billowing in the wind as long streams of silver flew behind her. What she assumed to be the Helicarrier was gliding through the blue waters below, and the crew was working on securing the planes that were on the deck.

She had never seen a ship so large before.

The Lunarian slowly descended into the path of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, and waited. It did not take any of the agents on deck long to realize that the sky was not as clear as they believed. Many watched in stunned silence as her heels gracefully clicked onto the center of the deck, her wings stretched out behind her before they folded on her back.

It was silent, except for the machinery of the ship's engines. It was only for a few moments, though, before a familiar voice rang out from the open door. "Welcome, Sailor Cosmos."

The warrior turned to her right to see the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division step out, along with his Lieutenant, Agent Maria Hill. "Hello, Nick. Hello, Maria."

"Hello," Agent Hill responded with a smirk.

"Please, come inside." Nick Fury stepped aside.

Her wings dispersed in silver dust that cascaded into a cape, and the warrior nodded. "After you."

"I'm sure your liaison Agent filled you in," he began as he led the silver haired woman inside.

Agent Hill stayed back for a moment, and turned to look at the blonde male that was slowly making his way over to her. "Quite a sight, isn't she, Captain?" Hill teased.

"I'm a believer as much as the next guy, but I had no idea you knew a real angel." His voice was covered in awe, and he blushed as he looked away. Who knew angels wore such short dresses? "Who was that?" He asked, his bright blue eyes focused on the stranger's form as she slowly pulled out of site.

Maria smiled, and handed the hero the thick file in her hand. "Why don't you find out?" She gave him a mischievous smile and walked off to follow the Director and the unknown enigma. "We take off in an hour!" Agent Hill called over her shoulder.

Steve Rogers looked down at the folder in his hand. The folder was taped with more 'Classified' tags and stamps on it than he had ever seen. Looking back up, he lowered the file to his side and held it tight. He still did not fully trust Fury after finding out that he was fashioning hydra weapons from the Tesseract. Just what was going on?

8888888888

It had been two hours since Sailor Cosmos had arrived on the Helicarrier, and one since they had lifted off from the ocean below. She had been given the grand tour, and was now sitting at the conference table at the bridge. "I hope you understand that there are certain protocols that I must take care of?" Sailor Cosmos asked him, every inch of her being radiating divine regality. Fury may be intimidating to mortals, but she was the Queen of the Moon.

"It's understood." Nick Fury nodded, his one eye focused on her. "We do have one more request, however." A silver eyebrow arched, but she waited. He was becoming a little greedy; nevertheless, they did have the same goal in mind, so she would work with him. "I would like for you to take Captain America with you."

The name hit a spark of recognition; that was Phil Coulson's hero and friend, whom he had requested was not aware that he was alive. "When will I get to meet the famous Captain America?"

"Now, if you like, your highness." Came a deep voice that made her toes curl in her heels.

Sailor Cosmos stood from her chair, wide blue eyes turning to look at the most amazing specimen of the male species that she had seen. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes were accented by a blue Kevlar with red stripes and a white star, with a matching shield on his back. Said uniform was wrapped around broad shoulders, muscled arms, and a defined chest. She could practically hear Makoto's and Minako's swoons in her ears as her own lips parted slightly in awe. "Fury?" She asked innocently. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"The next person that refers to me as _your highness _is going to have their eyebrows singed off." The warrior then turned her attention back to the tall male that was just a few feet from her. Wow, what she wouldn't do to touch his arm! Extending her pale hand forward, she smiled warmly. "I am Sailor Cosmos, but please call me Serenity. I have never liked all that 'your highness' frivolity."

A warm and strong hand enveloped hers, and her eyes widened as her hand was lifted to his lips as he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Captain Steve Rogers."

(_I'm yours._) She thought before mentally slapping herself. A blush stained her cheeks as she gently removed her hand from his own. "It's nice to meet you. Agent Coulson told me a lot about you."

"You knew Phil?" He asked.

She nodded. "Aside from being my liaison agent with the agency, he was my friend."

"I'm sorry," he whispered in sincere sympathy.

"I am sorry as well," She told him, though for entirely different reasons.

"Well," Fury decided to interrupt, despite how much amusement he was getting from the situation. Not much escaped his attention, so it was rather surprising to practically see the magnetic pull between the two heroes standing before him. When he met Sailor Cosmos, she had just come from a battle with a threat more dangerous than he had previously thought could exist. She had lost all of her loved ones, and was rather cold. Slowly over the years that had changed; apparently more than he realized, because her skin was so pale that her blush was very obvious. What was more entertaining was how enchanted Rogers seemed to be with her.

Not that Fury could blame him.

"Rogers," The Director continued. "You are going to accompany Sailor Cosmos on this mission."

"What mission is that, sir?" Steve asked, finally taking his eyes off the woman before him.

"Did you read her file?" He continued.

"Yes, sir."

"As you know, we have no way to contact Thor since he returned to Asgard." Fury's serious voice rang out. "One of Cosmos' abilities is to travel to other planets, and even other dimensions. Therefore, the two of you will be the ambassador's for the agency and reach out to Thor, and make sure he receives a communicator that will allow for us to contact Thor, should we need his assistance with another invasion."

"Fury," Sailor Cosmos interjected, "This is something that will be far too dangerous for a mortal." She stepped forward. "Different dimensions have different characteristics to them, the same as different planets have different atmosphere's and gravitational pulls."

"Which is why he will be just fine." Fury cut her off. "Captain America is no longer a mere mortal man."

Dark blue eyes switched from Fury to Steve several times, before she spoke. "Alright, I'll bite. Why is he no longer mortal?"

"There was a serum." Steve began, not sure how to explain it properly as he did not understand medical jargon well.

"Steve Rogers now has an unknown lifespan." Fury continued. "Being frozen in ice for seventy years had an interesting effect on the serum that was injected inside of him. The serum was frozen in a peak form, and maintained his body in a coma until we rescued him."

"It froze his body in the state that it was in; it entered into an emergency survival mode and warped the formula." Hill finished.

Sailor Cosmos turned her eyes to the specimen before her, though this time she was not ogling his form. She let her power reach out and surround him, testing and observing his body and energy signature. Sure enough, what they informed her was true. "Interesting," she commented softly.

Steve Rogers blushed slightly at how intensely she was studying him, and did his best to not let it show.

Sailor Cosmos turned her silver-tinted blue eyes to the Director once again. "Anything else before we leave, Fury?" She asked with a knowing tone.

"You'll need to stop by Stark Industries to obtain the communicator from Stark." He told them.

Sailor Cosmos was aware of the slight ire that rose up from the Captain standing beside her, so she narrowed her gaze slightly at Fury. "Tony Stark? The renowned playboy? Iron Man?"

"He's already expecting you." He answered while avoiding answering her questions.

Cosmos' ire was now matching that of the blonde male. There was no way that she was showing up to Stark Industries wearing her uniform, then. "Where is it?" She groaned out.

Agent Hill pulled up the map and coordinates on the three dimensional screen, just as Agent May did before. "Here." She told the warrior.

Cosmos turned to Captain America. "We will leave as soon as you are ready." She informed him.

"Meet on the deck in thirty?" He asked. She nodded and walked off, her cape and hair gently billowing out behind her.

Once she left the room, Rogers turned on Fury. "There aren't any hidden agenda's in this plan of yours, are there?"

"Still don't trust me completely?" The Director asked with a knowing tone.

"Not entirely." He answered honestly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Cap." Fury told him. "Even if I wanted to, there is nothing that can be kept secret from her," He pointed out, referring to the silver haired woman that had just left. "She is powerful, even more so than Thor and Odin combined."

"If what her file said is true," Captain America pointed out skeptically. He was not one to believe in magic and gods and goddesses.

"Just wait till you meet the talking cats." Nick Fury wore an amused smirk on his face as he turned to leave, ignoring the look of confusion on the Captain's face.

"Cat's can't talk," Steve replied.

"Tell that to them," Fury called over his shoulder. "Oh, and Cap? Whatever you do, don't piss her off."

The sliding door closed behind the director, leaving the hero standing there in confusion. Shaking his head, he could ponder everything later; he had a mission to get ready for.

8888888888

How was that for a first chapter? I hope you all like it - next chapter, introducing Iron Man! Will our favorite heroine set him on fire for his crazy ways? Stay tuned!

Let me know what you think!

~_Sandreline_


	2. A Touch of Comedy

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! Wow, I got reviews almost instantly from the first chapter! I am so glad that this has been so well received this far. I have the best readers ever!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Sailor Moon, Avengers, or Agents of SHIELD.

**Chapter 2: A Touch of Comedy**

Figuring it best to avoid the hysterics that would ensure if she should walk in the door with Captain America, Serenity decided it would be best to just teleport them directly into the office of one Tony Stark.

When they stepped through, Steve turned surprised eyes on his companion. "How did you change?"

Serenity, who was now wearing black dress pants and a sky blue off-the-shoulder camisole, smiled mysteriously. "Magic, of course." She pretended to not noticed that his eyes drank in her bare neck and shoulders.

"Well, well, well," Came a male voice that echoed from across the large room. "If it isn't my buddy Captain America. What's up, Rogers?"

Serenity turned her attention to the dark-haired male that walked towards them with a glass of scotch in his right hand. "The reconstructions looks good," Steve told the male in question. "Fury said you were expecting us."

"Always the perfect soldier." Iron Man answered. "That can wait; first, is this divine specimen of the female species actually _the _Sailor Cosmos? Your file was so top secret it took JARVIS a good hour to crack into. I am disappointed you did not show up in your Sailor outfit," he told her as he took a sip of his drink.

Steve's muscles twitched as his hands clenched. Why did it bother him so much that Stark was flirting with her? He flirted with every female in sight, though since he and Pepper became official he has been better. Still, he knew that Stark could not resist Serenity. It was taking all his willpower to not flirt with her, either!

"I feel it is only fair to warn you that I did inform Fury that if you should hit on me, I will hit you back." Serenity's voice was innocent, as was the smile on her face. However, her eyes blazed with a warning. "I assure you that you won't like it."

Stark looked her up and down, and gave a single nod. "Fair enough, you're a kitty with claws. Tony Stark, nice to meet you. So," he said as he waved his glass in a circle, "I assume you are here for the gizmo Fury wanted you to take to our hammer-happy friend."

"Please and thank you." Serenity beamed brightly.

"It's right over here," He told her, turning his back on them as he walked over to a cluttered work station. "JARVIS, is it wrapped up all nice with a petty bow on top?"

Serenity startled slightly as a slightly mechanical voice came from all around her. "Yes, sir. It's all ready to go."

"Such a good assistant." Tony smirked as he picked it up. "Here it is, ready to go. Though, I think you would want to know," Stark's sent a meaningful glance to Rogers, "that Fury wanted me to add a scanning device to it. For some reason he didn't think I'd be smart enough to know what it was. I think he wants more information on our godly friend and his world."

Captain America's eyes narrowed. "Really." He stated more than asked. "Did you add that little feature, or choose to ignore Fury's directions?"

A beeping noise caught their attention, and both heroes turned their gazes to look at the silver-haired woman between them. A blue visor had appeared over her eyes, and a portable laptop with the plantery symbol for Mercury was in her hand. "Interesting," Serenity stated as she scanned the device.

"What's this?" Tony looked over her shoulder. "What language is that?"

"It was originally programmed for Mercurian, but now it is in Lunarian." Serenity informed him as the results were projected both on the screen while different ones flashed across her visor. "Not bad - this will indeed work in Asgard."

"JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"Her equipment is un-scan able, sir." The robotic voice replied.

"Really now?" His tone was very intrigued.

"Did you add the device Fury wanted you to?" Steve asked, not at all interested in the advanced technology. It was just too much for him.

"What am I, an idiot? Of course I didn't do what Fury wanted me to! Come on, Rogers, I have a bad boy reputation to uphold." The billionaire replied.

"Good, because I would have disabled it anyway." Serenity informed him as the computer and the visor disappeared. "Fury is testing my patience."

"Join the club." Tony and Steve stated at the same time.

"So tell me, Princess," Tony carried on and ignoring the glare that the small woman sent him. "Is the file Fury has on your accurate?"

"I've never seen it, so I wouldn't be able to tell you." She answered.

"Well it just so happens that JARVIS and I have it right here." He said as he moved to the center of the room where the island that projected the computer screen just like on The Bus was located. "JARVIS, would you be a dear?"

"Yes, sir." The reply answered as the file opened up above the screen on the desk top.

Serenity stepped forward. "You said you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file?" Serenity asked.

"I sure did." He answered while he downed the last of his scotch. "It's child play, really. You know, despite how many firewalls they build to keep me out, JARVIS just keeps knocking them down with a sledge hammer."

"Thank you, sir." JARVIS' response came out. The Moon Queen smirked; if she didn't know better, she would say that the computer system was embarrassed at his actions.

"You're very welcome." Tony smiled.

"You're just as insane as ever." Steve mumbled.

"You know, I think that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me." Tony told the blonde male.

Blue eyes turned toward Iron Man, a wicked glint in her eye. "Can we edit it?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"I'll let you take a look at the Mercurian computer, if you tweak some information in that file for me."

Tony Stark studied her for a few moments, before a big smile stretched his lips. "I like you. You're my new best friend. JARVIS!" Tony asked the little computer in question appeared in Serenity's hands and she offered it to him.

"Yes, sir."

"Do whatever this little angel wants."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled brightly at Tony, before looking at the projection of her file. "JARVIS, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course, madam."

"First, only call me Serenity. Second, delete anything in the file that refers to me as Queen." She told him. "If one more person calls me _your highness,_ I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Editing has been completed. Anything else?" JARVIS answered.

"No, you have been a dear. Thank you." She told him.

"Can I still call you princess?" Tony asked, his eyes examining the blue laptop in his hands.

"No." Serenity answered.

Steve picked up the communicator, and held it in his hands. "Thanks, Tony." He said.

"Don't mention it." Tony added. "Will you be coming to dinner Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Pepper's birthday. Just the Avengers." Tony added. "You can bring a Serenity as a date." He added before turning to look at the silver haired woman. "You're an honorary Avenger. Oh, and since Cosmos here can transport anywhere, tell Thor to come, too."

Both Serenity and Steve blushed brightly at his matchmaking skills. "Tony!" Steve snapped.

"What? Oh, come on, Cap! Have you ever had a date in your life?" Tony asked him.

Steve clenched his jaw. "Tony," he warned.

The billionaire waved a hand in the air. "Fine, then be a gentleman and e_scort _the fair maiden. Now both of you get going so I can play with my new toy."

Serenity was still blushing. "I'll just get it from you Saturday, then." She whispered. In a flash of silver light, Sailor Cosmos stood before them once more with her staff in hand.

A whistle of appreciation filled the large room that was the top of Stark Tower. "You should probably wear something a little more formal than that to dinner, dear," Tony stated after he looked up to find the source of the light show. "Though I wouldn't complain."

"Goodbye, Tony," Steve half growled as Cosmos opened up a portal and they both stepped inside.

Tony watched the portal close behind them. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"I give it one week before Captain Code of Honor loses his virginity."

"I'll make a note of it, sir."

8888888888

So a nice, short, and sweet chapter as a THANK YOU to the wonderful reviews that just flooded my inbox! Thank you all so much, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

_Sandreline_


	3. A Touch of Diplomacy

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Please see my note at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you!

**Chapter 3: A Touch of Diplomacy**

Captain America stepped out of the portal and found himself surrounded by fog. His pale blue eyes squinted - he could hardly see more than three feet in front of him.

"Sailor Cosmos?" He called out, moving his shield to his arm in an offensive move.

A silver light erupted from next to him, and the fog cleared. Sailor Cosmos stood there with her staff held in air, and Steve relaxed slightly as he looked around. "This is Asgard?"

Cosmos gave a small laugh. "This is the Door of Time; you are the first mortal to see it's Gates." She told him as she lowered her staff to the ground and stepped forward.

"Why are we here?" Steve asked as he walked with her towards the elaborate door.

"Because we needed to talk before crossing over." She told him as her eyes focused on his. The warrior had to do her best to maintain a normal pulse; what was it with looking into his eyes and her heart racing?

"About what?" He asked, his facial expression calm but his muscles were tense.

"When we cross over, you will be introduced to matters that no Terran has ever seen or experienced before." She informed him. "There are diplomatic dances that I will have to do, and frankly Odin will not be pleased that you are with me."

"Do I have to worry about him trying anything?" Steve asked while sliding into soldier mode.

"No, I do not believe so." She informed him. "Since you are with me, he cannot argue. As it stands, I will need you to be my backup, and go along with anything I say or do."

Muscled shoulders gave a small shrug as he gave her a charming smile. "I'm way out of my league here, so as long as they don't attack us, I'm fine with just being the intimidating muscle."

(_You can say that again._) Sailor Cosmos thought to herself as she blushed, before pushing those thoughts away. He was too sexy when he flashed her that smile!

Forcing herself to look away, the silver-haired woman faced the large doors and once more lifted her staff in the air. "Then welcome to Asgard."

8888888888

A tall warrior in gold armor with a lethal looking sword greeted them as they arrived in a circular room that also appeared to be made of gold that held a small pillar in the center. When gold eyes landed on the caped woman, he gave a bow. "My Lady," a deep voice greeted them. "It is a great honor to welcome you to Asgard."

Sailor Cosmos gave a small bow to the man. "Greetings, high guardian." She smiled warmly. "Steve Rogers, may I present to you Heimdall, the Guardian of the BiFrost Gateway."

"It's nice to meet you." Rogers spoke.

"It is nice to finally see you face to face," Heimdall gave a half smile as golden eyes turned to Captain America. However, Steve found that they were not solely focused on him; in fact, if anything, Heimdall seemed to focus on him very little. What did he mean by that, anyway?

"Heimdall sees all; he is a guardian of high respects." Sailor Cosmos smiled fondly.

"You flatter me, my Lady." He told her as he straightened from his bow. "A carrier for transport should be here momentarily to escort you to King Odin."

"You have my deepest gratitude, friend." Sailor Cosmos smiled warmly.

"They are here." Heimdall informed them just as armored guards walked into the room from outside. "Blessed be, Sailor Cosmos."

"Blessed be, Heimdall." She smiled.

One of the guards stepped forward and gave a small bow. "Sailor Cosmos, please come with us."

Cosmos turned to Captain America and gave him a warm smile, letting him know that it was alright. Together, they walked out of the golden room and onto what could only be described as a bridge made of rainbow crystal. Two of the guards stepped up into what Steve thought looked like a floating lifeboat. He climbed up first, and before one of the guards could offer the cosmic warrior assistance, Steve held out a hand.

Sailor Cosmos blinked in surprised at the glove-covered hand extended to her, and looked up at Roger's masked face. He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

She blinked, but slowly placed a pale hand in his own. Wow, her hand looked small in his. "I haven't had a klutz attack since I was a teenager." She told him as he seemingly effortlessly pulled her up into the alien craft. He sent her a warm smile, which caused her to blush once more before she turned her attention to the glorious city before them.

"Welcome to Asgard," the leader of their guard stated as the transport carrier hummed to life. It accelerated slowly, but soon it was flying through the air towards their destination.

"It's very impressive," Steve commented as his eyes took in the sites. It was the truth; there was a marked advancement in anything he had seen. And in the last year and a half, he had seen a lot of advancement from what he was used to.

They were taken through the streets, giving both guests ample opportunity to take in the views around them. Their destination was the golden palace that lay towered in the city's center. It did not take them long at all to reach the intricate structure and the carrier came to a stop.

Her comment about her attacks seemed to have reminded Fate that he had been too kind, for as soon as her white heel clicked the ground upon exiting, somehow and someway, she tripped. Right into the muscled chest of Captain America himself.

A large, strong arm circled around her waist and held her there. "Are you alright?"

Dark blue eyes looked up into pale blue, and she blushed. The Lunarian knew without a doubt that there was no padding whatsoever under that Kevlar - it was all him. "Fine," she mumbled as she regained her footing and placed a little distance between herself and the muscled distraction.

The last two guards unloaded from the transport. "Allow us to escort you to the Throne Room." He informed them.

"Thank you," Cosmos added to Steve as they began to follow their escort.

Ignoring the thrumming in his chest, Captain America gave her a charming grin. "Any other gentleman would have done the same," he told her. "By the way, how long ago did you say your last klutz attack was?"

Why was she blushing so much?

The guards walked them through grand doors; everything was ornate and gold. It made Sailor Cosmos seem even more pale than she was, though it did not make her shine any less.

Her heels clicked along the tiled ground as they entered the throne room. Odin sat upon his throne, but he stood as they entered out of respect. There was a small court standing before the throne as well, with who Cosmos assumed to be his Queen standing regally at Odin's side.

As they approached, Steve gave an awkward bow, and Sailor Cosmos gave a deep nod of her head as her staff rested beside her.

"Welcome to Asgard, Sailor Cosmos." Odin's deep voice boomed out as his one good eyes settled upon her. "Know that your presence here is a great honor to us."

"It is a great honor to meet the Guardian that has maintained peace over the nine realms of Yggdrasil. You do your father proud, King Odin."

"As you do your mother, my Lady." He replied. "May I present my own Queen and warrior wife, Frigga."

Queen Frigga bowed slightly, and Sailor Cosmos nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Queen Frigga."

"Beside you are the pride of the Asgardian army, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstag, Fandral, and Hogun." Odin continued.

She nodded to each of the warriors as they bowed in turn. "May I present to you Steve Rogers, known as one of the heroes of Earth, Captain America."

Steve gave another awkward bow, and Odin's deep voice boomed out in slight anger. "A human?"

Sailor Cosmos' voice went from warm to diplomatically reprimanding. "Steve Rogers is my companion and therefore has no limitations of access while in my company." The eight pointed star on her brow blazed for a moment, reminding Odin and those in the room just who exactly they were in the presence of. "Odin, we seek an audience with your son, Thor."

"Granted," Odin's voice boomed, "Seeing as how I cannot turn down the Keeper of Balance."

Sailor Cosmos refrained from smirking, though she did feel the corner of her lips twitch. "I thank you, Odin, son of Bor."

"My Lady, allow me to escort you to him." Queen Frigga offered as she stepped forward.

"We would be delighted for your company," Sailor Cosmos smiled warmly to the older woman.

Frigga smiled, and nodded to the warrior court. "Come," she informed them. The four in question were only too eager to oblige as they approached and escorted them from the throne room.

"My Lady," Sif spoke once they were clear, "It is truly an honor to meet you." She stated.

"You as well, Lady Sif." The silver haired warrior smiled. "To my knowledge, there are few female warriors of your caliber in these realms. That is an impressive feat indeed."

Sif blushed, and Fandral laughed. "She is quite an amazing woman," The blonde warrior complimented.

"Aye, the lass be viscous at times!" Volstagg teased.

"Sounds like my kind of girl." Cosmos sent Sif a playful wink. "After all, where would the men of the worlds be without women to keep them in line?"

Sif and Frigga let out a laugh, but the males present did not look as amused, though they did seem a great deal confused.

"Thor has told us all about your battles," Hogun spoke with Steve. "You actions in New York were very admirable."

"Nothing out of the ordinary from any other soldier." Steve tried to brush off.

"Nonsense, lad!" Volstagg cut in. "From the tales, you took leadership when it was needed most! You battled side-by-side with our friend, and watched each other's back." The red head pat the muscled soldier on the back. "We'd be glad to fight beside you any time!"

"Tell me, Lady Cosmos," Frigga began.

"Please, just call me Cosmos or Serenity." The Lunarian corrected.

"Serenity," Frigga smiled. "I must admit that I had ulterior motives in wishing to speak with you away from my husband." Steve observed from the corner of his eye as Volstagg handed over a small pouch of what had to be coins to Fandral. "My son, Loki, is currently awaiting trial in prison."

"He should be." Steve commented. "He murdered hundreds of people, and led an alien invasion on Earth."

Frigga sent a motherly stare over at the blue-clad soldier before turning back to Serenity. "No mother would wish to believe that her child is capable of such atrocities, and while I am aware he must be punished for his crimes, I fear that perhaps there was an outside source influencing my Loki."

"He did seem to change suddenly," Sif agreed from the other side of Frigga in hopes of consoling the Queen.

Sailor Cosmos came to a halt, and turned to face the Asgardian Queen. "You hold belief that Loki may be under the influence of Chaos." She spoke knowingly.

"He may not be my son by blood, but he is my son." She replied. "I wish to see all possibilities tested; these nine realms are all calling for his death. There is little my title as Queen can do at this point."

A pale hand placed itself on Frigga's left arm. "I assure you I am aware of the pain and desperation that you feel, and understand it in more ways than you know." She spoke softly. "However, I detect no traces of Chaos here. As his opposite, I am very much aware of his movements; we are light and darkness, hope and desolation. Chaos is still in the Cauldron, and shall be for some time."

Each time the name Chaos was mentioned, Steve watched as the Asgardian warriors made a sign over their hearts. He was not familiar with their customs, but it was most likely some sign against evil. With what he knew about this enemy, he could not blame them. This entity was supposedly what caused Serenity to go from Sailor Moon to Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful warrior in the universe. The events were devastating and traumatic for the entire world, but not near as much as for Serenity herself. If what her file said was true, anyway.

"I understand," Frigga's soft voice replied. "It was just my hope-"

"Never lose that hope, Queen Frigga." Sailor Cosmos interrupted with a strong and regal tone. "Hope is the most powerful weapon of all. If anyone should know, it is me."

"By Odin, can it be?" A strong voice barreled out from before them. Sailor Cosmos turned to see another overly attractive male with rippling muscles coming their way. Were all male super heroes this sexy? If so, where were they all hiding when she was a teenager? Luna wouldn't have needed to hound her to be a hero, if it meant being rescued by these guys! "Steve Rogers, my friend. Welcome to Asgard." The male with long blonde hair greeted, clasping arms with Captain America.

"Thor, it's great to see you again." Steve greeted with a smile.

"Mother, Lady Sif, Warriors Three." Thor nodded in greeted. When his eyes landed on Sailor Cosmos, he gave her a bow. "My Lady."

"None of that nonsense, please." The silver haired woman stated.

"To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Thor requested. "My father informed me that you needed to speak with me."

"We do." Sailor Cosmos answered.

Steve removed the item in question from his belt. "Stark made this for you, on Fury's orders." Steve informed the god of Thunder. "When you never returned after the invasion, they began working on ways to contact you, should we need your assistance again."

"I have been doing the best I can to assist my father with returning peace and order to the nine realms," Thor's deep voice swirled around them. " There has been no time for me to venture to Midgard."

"He does keep a watchful eye, however." Sif's voice chimed in, though Steve and Serenity were unable to place her tone. There must have been more to the story than they knew.

"Does Midgard fair well?" Thor asked with great concern.

"It does, for now." Steve reassured. "This is just a way to ensure that if we need your help, we can ask you for it."

"I have taken Midgard under my protection," Thor stated. "Should you need me, I will be there." Looking down at the device in his hand, he looked back up at his friend. "How does one use this?"

Steve remained silent, and then reached back to scratch his head. "I have no idea."

Sailor Cosmos let out a laugh that sounded like chimes bouncing off the golden walls. "It's not difficult, I can show you." She answered.

"Will you be honoring us by staying to share a meal?" Queen Frigga inquired.

Sailor Cosmos turned to mentally ask Steve if it would be alright. He smiled and gave a nod; he would like to catch up with his friend. Giving the Queen a smile, she answered. "We would love to."

"In the mean time, what do you say to some friendly sparring?" Thor asked.

8888888888

All the available warriors of the Asgard army were surrounding the sparring ground. They pressed against the short stone wall to observe the once-in-a-lifetime event while cheering and hollering at the sight before them: the legendary Sailor Cosmos was in the arena, standing off with one of the Warriors Three.

Sailor Cosmos stood in her prime before Fandral, her staff in her hand as she waited, and her wings now replacing her cape. Thor had asked what was so wrong with the cape during battle, but Cosmos had merely smiled and said that Disney had shown her the error of wearing a cape; it was more for show, anyway. His expression of confusion caused her to laugh.

Fandral had his swords at the ready, and Cosmos knew that he was trying to read her. It would do him no good. The blonde warrior charged forward, his moves graceful and more like a dance than an attack. His fluid movements made it clear that he had extensive training. No surprise.

He finally dashed forward, one sword in offensive and the second in a defensive position, which left him guarded with no openings. Sailor Cosmos expertly met his blade with her staff, bringing the top of her staff down to knock the strike away, before lifting the bottom of her staff to maneuver his defensive sword in the opposite direction, leaving the warrior open for an attack of her own. Just as she was about to deliver a blow, Fandral flipped up into the air and over her, bringing his swords down on her back.

Battle-hardened reflexes reacted before her mind could, and she spun on the ball of her feet and sent out a blast of powerful wind. The blond warrior gave a cry of surprise as he his body was propelled backwards through the air, before landing three meters away at the feet of his companions.

Sif cheered as Thor and Volstagg gave a hearty laugh. "Not bad," Hogun smirked.

"Steve, my friend," Thor grinned. "You are quite lucky to be courting the goddess."

Steve Rogers could feel the blood rushing to his face. "What are you talking about?" The blubbered out.

"A blind man could see the affection you hold for her," the prince's voice rumbled in amusement. "Only the best, eh?"

"There's nothing like that between us!" Steve defended. "We are on a mission."

"Oh, I see." Thor teased. "My eyes must have been trampled by a Bilgesnipe; I could have sworn I witnessed her blush at your attentions earlier."

Steve's blue eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Thor held up his hammer and moved onto the sparring grounds. "Might I have a round with the revered Cosmos?"

The silver haired warrior tilted her head to the side as the crowd went even more wild in their cheers of support. "Name your terms, Thor." She smiled.

"No weapons or powers." He suggested.

Her staff dissolved into silver dust. "Done."

The crowed screamed even louder as the blonde prince and the silver princess faced off. Lady Sif stood between them, though some distance apart. "Begin!" She shouted.

Cosmos wasted no time charging in. Thor was a powerhouse; if she was going to beat him, she would need to be fast. An overly muscled arm came swinging in to hit its mark; the Lunarian moved her own arm to block it, but she had underestimated the force. While she was able to redirect his aim to her shoulder, there was still a great force in the attack as she was sent down to her knee.

Steve gripped the short stone wall tightly when she went down. However, he soon found himself letting out a whoop when she pun on her heels and swiped out with her leg, sending the smug Thor down on his back. She just as easily spun up and away from her opponent, and while Steve was not fond of the bruise that was already forming, he watched her eagerly anticipate Thor's next move.

Thor swung himself back to his feet, a smirk of his own on his face. The WWII hero had forgotten that fighting was a thrill for these people, and they proudly showed it. The two warriors seemed to have a silent conversation between them before charging. The spectators let out a roar as Cosmos and Thor proceeded to take turns delivering and blocking punches and kicks. It was a rather impressive sight to see such a petite woman holding her own against the brutish looking Thor.

It happened quickly. Thor was able to land a kick to her knee before following through with a punch that would ensure him victory. What he was not expecting was for the Cosmos to grab his punch and sink down to the ground, lifting her heeled feet to his stomach. With a grunt of effort, she rolled onto her back and kicked the male up over her form and into the air. He landed across the field, rolling from his back to his shoulder before coming to a stop in a crouched position. Thor smiled and stood proudly. "You are indeed a adversary that I am proud to call my ally."

"I can say the same of you, Thor, son of Odin." Cosmos gave a small smile to him just as Frigga appeared once more.

"It is almost the dinner hour." The Queen announced as the guards assembled began to disperse. "Steve Rogers, my son will show you to your guest quarters where you can freshen up."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Steven told the Queen.

"My Lady," Frigga added, "If you would come with me."

Sailor Cosmos nodded, and glanced at Steve as she passed him. The hero was going to ask if she would be alright on her own, but then he thought better of it. It was overly apparent that she was powerful, and in a world where she was highly respected.

As Cosmos followed the Queen through the palace grounds, Frigga brought up a story. "You know, I had the fortune of meeting your mother once."

Silver streamers of hair whipped to the side as her head snapped to look at the Asgardian. "You did?"

Frigga nodded. "It was for her coronation." The Queen explained. "Odin and I were recently betrothed, and so I accompanied him to the Moon Kingdom to honor her." There was a pause. "To this day in all my long life, I have yet to see such a sight as that of your home and its kingdom."

Dark blue eyes softened in sadness. "Thank you," She whispered.

Frigga gave a warm, motherly smile to the younger woman. "Just do not tell my husband that I spoke such words."

Cosmos smiled. "It will never leave my lips."

"No," Frigga said as they finally made it to a guest suite. "Please feel free to bath, and freshen up. I shall have a guard escort you to the dining hall shortly. Odin has informed me that as a guest of highest honor, you will eat at our table."

"I am sure it will be wonderful."

Frigga smiled and gave a small bow, closing the door behind her as she left. Sailor Cosmos turned her attention to the steaming bath that was visible through the arch on the other side of the room. "I am _so_ not wasting this opportunity." Said to herself.

8888888888

Steve was already sitting in the dining hall beside Thor, both of them catching up on their activities since the invasion in New York. They had even made a toast to Phil Coulson, since they had not had the opportunity to do so before. However, the more time that passed without Serenity's reappearance had Steve growing more and more worried. That is, until his friend Thor turned his attention to the figure that had just entered the room.

Turning his attention to the front, Steve's breath caught in his throat. A herald at the door banged the ground twice with his staff, and the room was filled with silence. "Presenting Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Cosmos the Keeper of Balance."

Light applause filled the room as the angelic vision gracefully glided across the floor. Her silver hair was still in the unusual style as it nearly brushed the tiled ground, but now a gold crown adorned the top of her head. In place of the eight pointed star, a golden upturned crescent moon softly glimmered on her brow. Her short warrior garb was replaced by a regal strapless gown of white silk that hugged her form, with lace wings sprouting from the low-cut back. Gold embroidery swirled across her bosom at the top hem of the dress as the bottom hem trailed behind her in a short train. She was the very embodiment of a goddess.

Completely oblivious to everything else around him, Steve did not notice the large grin spreading across his friends face. Thor was positively thrilled with himself; there was no way that the hero could deny his attraction to the woman that approached them now. Even Thor would admit that, if he had never met Jane and she take taken his heart, than he would be attempting to woo the maiden himself. She was quite a sight, and most powerful. Realizing that his friend was close to drooling, Thor gave him a hearty pat on the back. Steve was snapped out of his trace, and turned to his friend. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing at all." Thor replied as Serenity came to a stop before the table.

The Lunarian gave a small curtsy to Odin, Frigga, and Thor. "I thank my most gracious hosts for honoring myself and Captain Rogers with this feast."

Odin nodded, though he did not speak, and Frigga smiled. Noise once more filled the hall as Serenity moved to sit beside to the right of Odin, next to Thor. "This all looks delicious." Serenity smiled as her stomach reminded her that it had been far too long since she had eaten. That was the downside of her maturing into her immortal form; her body no longer required regular sustenance, and she no longer had the cravings for her most favorite foods. Thankfully, it had been about a week since she ate last, and she was very much looking forward to digging in.

"You look beautiful," Steve blurted out from the other side of Thor as his cheeks tinged pink.

Thor turned his attention from Steve at his right, to Serenity on his left. His attention was riveted to their interaction. "Thank you," Serenity said softly. The proclaimed god of thunder did not miss the rush of blood to her cheeks, either. This was just too good!

For several long moments, the occupants of the table all ate in silence. Soon, however, laughter filled the room as other members in the room let out roars of laughter, telling stories of battles passed. From there, dinner was a wonderfully splendid affair, and Serenity found herself very much enjoying the atmosphere. All too soon, it was time to leave. They had completed their mission, and now it was time to return to Earth. After once more thanking Odin for his assistance and their stay, they were escorted outside of the Palace by the Queen, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

"Queen Frigga, it was a pleasure meeting you." Serenity stated as she moved to embrace the motherly figure in a hug.

"The pleasure was ours, dear." She smiled warmly, patting the smaller woman on the back before pulling away.

Just as Serenity pulled out of the older woman's reach, a vision swept through her, causing her to gasp in alarm. No longer was she in the hall of the palace, but an unknown witness to a scene that was yet to pass as her surroundings blurred around her.

_Queen Frigga was engaged in an impressive battle with what appeared to be a dark elf. The enemy's white hair was intricately braided back and made black armor and his pale face stand out as Frigga wielded her blade in a deadly, graceful dance. Suddenly, another form appeared and took the Queen captive, holding her painfully in its grasp, but the Queen did not let it show. Serenity could not understand what was being said, but her heart knew that the Queen was fiercely protecting her kingdom. For her loyalty, the armored elf holding her impaled her with a sword. Cosmos could not control the scream that ripped itself from her throat as she watched the light in Frigga's eyes dim just before her body was dropped to the ground. Thor, having arrived on the scene just a few moments too late, let out a roar of despair as he threw his mighty hammer at the murderer. Tears gathered in her eyes as Odin swept into the room and flew to Frigga's side, and she witnessed the Asgardian King weep over his wife's prone form._

abruptly she was back in the hall, and Steve was holding her in to his chest, form where she seemed to have frozen. "Serenity?" He asked again, his tone tense.

She took a deep breath. "I'm alright," She stated, slowly rising back to her feet and standing on her own. "It was just a vision."

"It must have been a powerful one," Lady Sif commented as she took notice of the paler complexion of her fellow warrior.

"It was," She answered softly.

"I do not envy the powers that your position granted you," Queen Frigga commented. "Having the ability to see all, and yet in most cases being powerless to change it but be a weight like no other."

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Quoted Fandral.

"Yes, indeed." Hogun added.

"Will you be alright?" Thor asked, though he was more interested in the reaction of his friend. When Serenity had fallen, Steve had wasted no time is gently catching her and pulling her against his chest. It reminded Thor very much of how he reacted around Jane Foster.

"Yes, thank you." Serenity answered. "My apologies; I doubt I will ever be able to control those."

"You are welcome to stay the night." Frigga offered hospitably. "Our doors will always be open to you."

"Thank you," Steve replied when he noticed that his companion was, indeed, ready to leave. "But we do have more matters to attend to."

Thor gave a goofy grin and pat his friend on the back, by no means lightly. Oh yes, his friend was smitten with the small woman. "We shall remain in contact, my friend." Thor told Steve.

"You can count on it." Rogers replied.

"Thank you for everything," Serenity informed her new friends.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Next time, we should team up against the boys." Sif smiled mischievously.

"They wouldn't be able to handle it." Serenity winked as she transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

"Take care." Queen Frigga smiled and nodded.

Sailor Cosmos turned her attention to Frigga. "May the gods and goddesses watch over you." With a wave of her hand, a tear in space appeared. Steve stepped through it first, and Sailor Cosmos sent one last glance at Frigga over her shoulder before she, too, entered.

8888888888

I just have to get this off my chest... **Each and every one of you is so amazing, I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you all! **This story has not hits in two chapters than ADNK did! The reviews flooded my mailbox! I cannot believe it!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

So, as a thank you, this is a nice long, 11.5 page chapter full of goodness! I hope that you all enjoyed it!  
_~Sandreline_


	4. A Touch of Truth

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much. I just wanted to say I AM SORRY for having ruined Ward for some of you. I just could not help it - the moment I first saw "Agents of SHIELD", it just hit me that if anyone were to play Mamoru in a real-life version of Sailor Moon, it would be the guy who plays Ward! He fits the physique perfectly, and the emotion, too. Sorry everyone! Haha. Every time I watch the show, I spend most of the time pretending that Ward has a cape, a top hat, and a rose. Haha.

**Chapter 4: A Touch of Truth**

Fury should not have been surprised when a tear in space appeared suddenly on the bridge. After everything he had experienced, he had believed that the world no longer held surprises. Then again, that tear meant it was the silver-haired woman that had changed his entire outlook on everything in existence.

"I take it that the mission was accomplished." His cool voice spoke out as first the Captain and then the goddess emerged from the darkness.

Steve had opened his mouth to give a rather heated reply in regards to what Fury attempted to do, but Serenity's voice cut him off. "It was." Steve turned to look at her, his words expressed in his gaze, but she gave him look that told him to follow along.

"Good." Fury spoke, not taking notice of the exchange between the two heroes. "Then we can send you to the next mission."

"I believe you are forgetting something Fury," Sailor Cosmos' regal tone spoke out. "I am not one of your agents. I am an ally that will assist in a time of need, but do not presume to order me around."

"Well, I believe that your liaison agent is in danger, and thought you may want to assist him. Our closest backup is still hours away." The Director shot back at her.

Blue eyes narrow as they slowly glowed silver. "You are testing my patience, Fury." She warned him.

Fury's sole visible eye narrowed, before he closed it and took a deep breath. "Forgive me," Fury stated. "However, in the time that you were gone, there were complications. My agents are in danger, and I can do nothing to assist them from here."

Silver eyes returned to blue as she nodded. "I understand, Fury; however, you will remember whom you are addressing." Steve could feel the power in the air around the small woman, and he took a step back. Now he knew why Fury warned him not to get her angry.

"Rogers, you are dismissed." Fury's voice cut in.

Captain America turned his attention to the Director. "I want in."

"I don't think so, Captain." Nick Fury bellowed. "This is above your security clearance."

"I'm not technically one of your agents, either." Steve reminded him. "If anything, being a part of the Avenger's makes me a vigilante."

"Rogers-"

"He will keep your secret." Cosmos interrupted.

"That is not your decision to make." Fury's voice boomed out.

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

"Agent Phil Coulson was killed by Thor's brother, Loki, during the Chitauri invasion." Sailor Cosmos spoke. Fury looked like he would be punching the woman right now, if for a moment he thought he would survive her temper. "What they did not tell you is that they were able to bring him back to life."

"What?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling light headed. "He's alive?" He turned to Fury with accusing eyes.

"It was the only way to keep you banded together." The Director explained without a trace of guilt.

"He will keep the secret." Cosmos resolved for them with a tone that left no room for argument. "Where is the team, and what happened?"

"They were on their way to investigate some alien technology that was discovered," Fury began after a moment. "Agent Coulson and Agent Ward had separated from the group. This is the last location that we had contact." A sweep of his hand over the screen caused images to pop up in three-dimensional images. The main map then zoomed in on what appeared to be a wild area of China. "Agent May contacted us stating that there was an unusual spike in unknown energy, and that's when Coulson and Ward vanished from the area."

"I'll take care of it." Cosmos spoke as she clutched her staff tightly in her right hand.

"I'm going with you." Steve added. "You may need backup."

Sailor Cosmos arched a silver eyebrow. "You _are_ aware that I am the most powerful being of Light in the universe?"

Steve sent her his always-charming smirk. "I'm your intimidating muscle, remember?"

Damn him, that was both cute and cocky. She turned to Fury. "You heard him."

Fury looked... well, furious. "This will be settled between us at a later date," he ground out. "For now... make sure that we don't loose Coulson again."

Sailor Cosmos nodded, and turned to Steve. The pair of immortals left the Helicarrier the same way that they entered.

Agent Hill had been sitting silent at the conference table the whole time. "We need to get a popcorn machine in here." She commented.

8888888888

This time Captain America was prepared when he stepped through the portal and into the fog of the Time Gate. "Do you always have to stop here when you go through a portal?" Rogers asked.

"No," her voice spoke from beside him, and just as before the silver light that she illuminated outwards caused the fog to fall away. "However, I wanted to speak with you about what you just discovered."

"You knew; why didn't you say anything?"

"Because when I spoke with Phil, he requested that I not tell you."

That caught the New Jersey boy off guard. "Why?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Fury is right." Sailor Cosmos answered. "From what I understand, the team that you refer to as the Avengers was not unified. In order to do what needed to be done, in order to defeat Loki and the Chitauri, you had to band together. Avenging Coulson's death was the event that triggered all of you to place your differences aside and work as a team."

"They could have told us after the battle that Phil was alive!" Steve snapped. "If it's one thing I've learned, is that S.H.I.E.L.D. is full of secrets. That's something that can get us killed."

"As much as I hate to admit this as well, they do it for the right reasons." Cosmos answered. "Phil was, and still in a small amount is, not the same as before. He was dead for eight minutes, and that is something that can change a person." She told him. "I would know; you have no idea how many times I have been killed." A small smile graced her features. "He was so proud to know of everything that you did to honor him." She frowned. "Boy, is he going to pissed I told you..."

Steve shook his head. "I have a hard time believing anyone would be mad at you for any length of time."

Sailor Cosmos laughed. "Remind me to tell you about my friend Rei." The blue Kevlar clad hero noticed the sadness that shined in her eyes, but he did not comment on it. "Anyway, the whole reason I made us stop here was to make sure that you were not upset with me for not telling you."

The Captain took a few moments to think about everything. Sure, he had been furious at first. But he did understand her reasoning. "No," he told her. "I'm not upset with you."

Sailor Cosmos' eyes lit up, and slowly a brilliant smile stretched her lips. "Thank you."

That smile was more than a worthy reward for Steve. "No problem," he told her. "Now, let's go save Phil before he gets into any more trouble." He smiled softly as he moved his shield from his back onto his left arm. "I swear that man is a magnet for trouble."

Cosmos gave a laugh as she opened another portal. There was no way that she was going to tell the sexy muscled blonde that Phil was nothing in comparison to her!

8888888888

Thor, son of Odin, looked around his private quarters in Asgard. Where was that blasted, unknown noise coming from? It was the strangest music he had ever heard!

_"__**Duh, duh, duh duh duh. Dunanana duh duh duh duh. I am Iron Man! Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind?..."**_

It was the communicator that Steve had given to him. Taking a moment to remember how to use it, he answered. "Hello?" He asked in great confusion.

"_Congratulations, you finally learned how to use a cell phone_." Tony Stark's voice cried out. "_How is my Thunder God doing over in alien paradise_?"

"Stark," Thor smirked. "It is a pleasure to hear from you, my friend. Is all well on Midgard?" He asked, knowing the entire reason he had this device was if they needed his assistance in defending the planet.

"_The usual_," Stark answered. "_I've built twenty two new suits. Pepper is doing fabulous - her birthday party is in two days, you're invited. Casual attire is fine. Oh, Fury tried to pull a fast one on me so he could spy on you. He failed. I met Sailor Cosmos; let me tell you, she has legs for days. Most importantly, however,_" the billionaire proclaimed, "_is_ _that our little Captain is smitten as a kitten_."

"That is a lot of information to take in in twenty seconds," Thor commented. "Though it is reassuring to know I am not the only one to have noticed."

"_Wait your turn to talk, Thunder boy_." Stark interrupted. "_I'll tell you what I know, then you go. And don't you dare hold anything back_."

"By all means," Thor, who was aware of Iron Man's antics, gave a roll of his eyes.

"_Good_." He didn't need to see the inventory to know that he was smirking a drinking a whiskey. "_First, I think it's high time that our boy got down and dirt, and from the way he was looking at Serenity I would say she is the perfect candidate_."

"You are aware you are speaking of violating a goddess of the highest and purest caliber, yes?" Thor asked.

"She was born over a thousand years ago, no woman can wait that long to pop her cherry!" Stark argued. "_I'm sure she has had her share of suitors lining up to do dance the mattress mambo with her_."

"I would not hold your breath, my friend." The hammer wielder told him.

"_Anyway_," Tony continued on. "_Let me tell you what happened when he was here, and then you tell me what happened when they were there, and then we come up with a plan for Rogers to finally loose his preciously guarded virginity_."

This was going to take awhile.

8888888888

So...that last part was tossed in for my friend MegaKat, who was so wanting me to toss that in that I just had to do it for her... SO LONG AS SHE UPDATES AT LEAST ONE OF THE STORIES OF HER THAT I AM FOLLOWING! (cough "Loneliness", "Penance", "Passion Fruit", "Unleashed" cough)

So... I hope that you all enjoyed this! I know it a little short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. Let me know what you think!

~_Sandreline_


	5. A Touch of Phage

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! So for the next chapter or two, and I am going to bring back "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." My husband and I watched the new episode last night, and it got my muse revving to go! After that, there will be Pepper's birthday party, and from there you will have to wait! So I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: A Touch of Phage**

Several startled screams filled the air as a tear in space appeared suddenly in the middle of the briefing room of The Bus. Those screams belonged to Skye, Fitz, and Simmons; but they were quickly frozen in silence as the impressive form of Captain America stepped through.

"Greetings." The Irish hero smiled charmingly.

"Oh," Skye stated in a breathless whisper as her eyes widened.

"My," Leo added.

"God," Jemma added in a tone of disbelief.

"Hello again." Sailor Cosmos smiled gently as she appeared beside Steve and the portal closed.

Needless to say, the picture of Sailor Cosmos standing beside Captain America was just too much for the younger members of the team. They were rather a striking couple, but the thoughts were interrupted by a squeal. "Captain America is standing in front of us!" Jemma stated in amazed awe. "**The **Captain America!"

Cosmos turned to Steve. "I'm a little jealous," She told the muscled blonde. "She didn't squeal when she met me."

Steve blushed slightly, but still gave the room a charming smile. "You can call me Steve." He told everyone.

"Why are you here?" Agent May spoke up.

"Fury sent us." Rogers answered. "He said the closest S.H.I.E.L.D team was still hours away, and he is worried about Coulson."

Sailor Cosmos turned to Leo, who was still standing next to Jemma and Skye in awe struck. "Fury said there was strange readings. Where you able to record them?"

Leo snapped out of his daze. "Yes, of course." Turning into Agent mode, he moved to the computers and pulled up the readings. Giving a tap to her earring, Mercury's visor wound its way over her gaze as it began to analyze the data.

"Don't you need your little computer to use that?" Steve asked as he moved to stand beside her. He was pretty much worthless when it came to anything that involved technology.

"Stark still has it, and only in most cases. With the visor, I can still analyze the readings and compare them to sources outside of Earth's-" Sailor Cosmos stopped talking as the unknown symbols on her visor changed from white to red, and began blinking.

"What's happening?" Skye asked, since Leo was clearly too interested in trying to study the advanced technology that Cosmos was using.

The voice that answered was cold; the tone of a warrior that you do not want to cross, and she turned her attention to Agent May as the visor disappeared. "Show me the exact location that Agent Ward and Coulson vanished from."

May nodded, and turned to her team. "Stay here, and don't leave the plane."

Steve moved to follow, but Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" The male hero asked in surprise. "I'm the muscle, remember?"

"Not this time." Her cold tone affected him in a strange way; why was she suddenly acting like that?

"Why not?" He demanded. "You're the one who took me on this mission with you."

"That was before I realized what was going on." She told him. "I need you stay here with the team."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Cosmos did not have time or the patience to continue. Holding out her pale hand, a shimmering purple shield extended the length of the plane's exit, separating Cosmos and May from the others. "Stay." Her tone left shivers running down the spines of everyone who heard it.

Turning around, she gave Agent May a glance telling her to lead the way. Once last glance at her team, and she turned as well and began walking into the wilderness of China.

"This is bullshit!" Skye cried out in anger. "She can't tell us what to do!"

"Actually, she can." Leo spoke up as they watched the two figures slowly vanish.

Steve Rogers looked at the shield that was holding them inside the plane. Placing his shield on his arm, he approached it slowly as tried to figure out what would happen if he hit it. With his shield, he gave it a bump, and braced himself.

Nothing happened.

He did it again, this time a little harder. The shield glowed a more prominent shade of purple for a moment at the impact, and then returned to its translucent coloring. He hit is this time, really hard.

"That won't work," Jemma's hesitant tone broke the silence.

"According to her file, her shield is practically indestructible." Fitz added.

Captain America turned to glare at the younger male, and the group shrunk back. "Sorry."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh. "No, I'm the one who is sorry. I can't believe she did that! I should be out there with her!"

Skye let out a huff of frustration. Did all the men get blinded by the gorgeous woman with the staff? It was almost like they were drawn to the gray-haired heroine. "Who is she, anyway?" Skye asked, hoping that the famous New York hero would answer before Fitz Simmons would stop him.

"Sailor Cosmos." Steve answered, just as she had hoped.

"No!" Jemma and Leo cried out at the same time.

"She doesn't have the clearance," Fitz continued.

"She's technically not a full member of the team yet," Simmons added on.

"I just assumed..." Steve began with a slightly panicked tone.

"Who is Sailor Cosmos?"

"No one!" Fitz Simmons cried out.

"Is there another way off the plane?" Steve asked the two scientists.

"That depends," Fitz answered.

"How high can you jump?" Simmons asked.

"You two are really creepy when you do that," Skye commented.

"High enough." Steve answered.

"This way!" Jemma urged as she and Fitz took the lead after grabbing a portable laptop, with Skye and Steve following. They went up the spiral staircase to the second story, and through a hallway.

"Uh oh," Fitz's voice cried out.

"What?" Skye asked.

Leo pointed to the windows of the hall, and four pairs of eyes turned to see that the same purple tint was on over the windows. Apparently, the warrior had prepared for them to attempt to exit another way.

"It might still work," Jemma spoke. "After all, it's not technically a door or window. If it's not open, you don't know it's there."

"Right!" Leo added, and the two scientists once more took the lead.

"Are they always like this?" Steve asked.

"Yup." Skye answered without hesitation. "You should see them when they have a red bull."

"What's a red bull?" Steve asked.

"Never mind." The hacker smiled.

"Here!" Jemma smiled as they all filed into the room. Steve and Skye followed them in, only to witness Leo and Jemma begin to fight over the portable control board. "I want to do it!" Jemma cried out.

"You did it last time!" Fitz argued.

"Guys!" Skye called out.

Fitz Simmons froze, and both blushed in embarrassment. Leo was able to snatch it out of Jemma's clutches, and began to type in codes on the portable device. Noise overhead caused Steve to look up, and he watched as small blocks of the ceiling just dissolved away until it eventually left a rather large opening in the ceiling.

"Wicked; we have a sun roof?" Skye asked.

"Thanks!" Steve told the young agents before his legs muscled bunched together and he leapt into the air. A thud sounded on the roof, signaling that he landed with no problems. A series of fast thuds followed, indicating that he was running, off to follow May and Cosmos.

"That was the coolest thing ever," Jemma sighed dreamily.

"I cannot believe that we met Captain America." Leo added.

"I'd do him." Skye commented.

8888888888

"You know something." Agent May's monotone voice rang out twenty minutes into their walk.

"I do." Sailor Cosmos answered in the same tone.

"Care to share?" May asked.

"Not at this time." Sailor Cosmos said. May was definitely a woman who's caliber as an agent was immeasurable. She practically reeked of super-spy mojo. However, when it came down to it against her, Agent May was way out of her league.

"This is it." May finally stated as they entered a very small clearing.

"Thank you." Sailor Cosmos told the other woman. "I'm going to need you to go back to the plane now."

"I can help you." Melinda stated.

"I appreciate it, but you really can't. You'll only be in danger against an opponent you cannot defeat." Cosmos told her in a stern tone. "I _can _force you, though I would prefer not to."

The Asian woman hesitated for a moment, and then thought better of it. "Fine." May stated. "Just bring them back."

"You can count on it." Cosmos nodded in reply. It took Melinda a moment, but she finally turned away. Cosmos watched until the black of her uniform was no longer viewable before turning her attention to the small clearing. Staff in hand, she knelt down to inspect the ground. The bamboo plants were crushed and flattened, and as her blue eyes surveyed the surrounding vegetation, it was easy to deduce that a struggle had taken place. Ward and Coulson did not go down without a fight.

Not that it would have done them any good.

She rose back to her feet, and waved her free hand in the air. She could feel the different energies in the air. She took several steps forward, and then to the right. There. No mistake about it.

Sailor Cosmos' wings sprouted on her back and she took off into the air just in time to avoid an attack from above. Spinning around, she came face to face with a pair of youma.

"Sailor Agent!" The taller one of the two stated.

"Sailor Agent!" The second mimicked.

"We are the Sailor Agent team! Give us your star seed!" The cried out in unison.

"When I tell you two about this later, you will never believe me." Cosmos stated to herself as she clutched her staff in a defensive position. The taller one charged her, leaping into the air after her. Sailor Cosmos clutched her staff. "Sorry, Ward," she muttered, assuming the taller of the two was Grant before she knocked him away with her staff. Just as she knocked her first opponent away, the second S.H.I.E.L.D. agent-turned-Phage moved to tackle her.

A spinning shield came out of the trees, tossing who Cosmos assumed was Phil out of the way and into the ground. Silver streams of hair swirled out as she turned in time to witness Captain America burst into view. His shield went soaring back to him, and he caught it with trained ease. Just as it returned to his arm, he lifted it in time to prevent a barrage of bullets from Phage Ward, who turned his attentions on the blonde hero.

"No!" Sailor Cosmos shouted as she noticed Captain America ready to ram his opponent. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why?" Steve cried out in surprise as he looked up at her.

"That's Agent Ward!" Sailor Cosmos cried out just as she was tackled by Page Coulson.

"What?" Steve cried out in alarm. "What do we do?"

"**We **do nothing!" Cosmos snapped as she sent out a wave of energy, effectively blasting her liaison agent off of her. "_You_ will get back to the plane, and _I _will take care of this! I told you to stay with the team!" She snapped.

"It's against my nature to let you go in without any support or backup!" Steven yelled back at her.

"Selene give me patience," she whispered to herself, "do I look like a damsel in distress to you?" Sailor Cosmos cried out as she raised her staff above her head. "**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**!"

Silver light surrounded the clearing, and Steve lifted his arm to block out the light. He watched as the two creatures suddenly straightened and give out a cry. When the light died, Agent Coulson and Agent Ward stood before them, yellow flowers sprouting on their foreheads with glowing crystals over the flowers. After a moment, the crystals sunk into the flowers, and the flowers were absorbed into their bodies.

Sailor Cosmos landed silently, and walked over to each agent in turn. She went over Phil first, and then Ward. Steve noticed that at the black haired agent, she seemed to hesitate and then shake her head, but he ignored it. "Are they alright?" Captain America asked.

"They will be fine, but they will need a lot of rest. Being turned into Phages will do that to a human." She told him. Turning to Steve, she regarded him with cold eyes. "Get them back to the plane."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find the one responsible. _Alone_."

Steve grew a little angry. "I can't let you go alone. What if you need help?"

Sailor Cosmos huffed. "I am the most powerful warrior for Light in the universe. If you want to help me, get these two back to the plane and get May to monitor their vitals. I will not be long."

Captain America was ready to argue, but the divine female turned her back and gave a flap of her wings. He watched as she was propelled in the air, and then took off deeper in to the forest.

Phil Coulson gave a moan as he slowly opened his eyes. "I feel like I was hit by Thor's hammer."

Steven leaned down and helped his friend up. "Considering the condition you were in the last time I saw you, it's a vast improvement."

Phil looked abashed, and turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Steve stated. "I was filled in. Let's get you two back to the plane."

"How did you get here?" Ward asked slowly as he held his head in one hand and shakily rose to his feet.

"Serenity." He answered. At his answer, Steve took note of the agent's reaction. He seemed to become a bit more alert and he looked around for her.

"Where is she?" Agent Ward asked.

"She left to go after whatever turned you two into monsters." Steven answered, his tone a little tight. Was there some kind of history between Serenity and Ward? If so, why did that bother him so much?

"We were turned into monsters?" Phil asked. "Do you mean Phage?"

"I think that was what she called you, yes." Captain America asked as he began to lead them back to the plane, allowing Phil to lean on him as they walked.

"I'm afraid to know the answer, but what happened?" Phil asked.

"Where should I start from?" Steve asked as they continued through the Chinese wilderness.

8888888888

So how is that? A nice little twist before Pepper's birthday party! Thank you all so much for your continued support on this story, your reviews have me blushing!

_~Sandreline_


	6. A Touch of Intrigue

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I am taking so long to update – turns out that my husband and I are expecting a baby! :D So we have been celebrating and telling everyone the past week or so. But here is another update for you guys! Thank you for the wonderful feedback!

**A Touch of Intrigue**

True to her word, Sailor Cosmos returned to The Bus less than half an hour later, in pristine condition.

"What happened out there?" Steve asked, his voice a little short from frustration.

"I dusted the youma that was parading around turning humans into Phages." She answered as she willed her staff and uniform away. She remained in a black mini skirt with black knee-high boots, and a white plain t shirt that hugged her form.

"That's it?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Like I said," she told him as she moved to the spiral staircase and began to walk up. "I can take care of myself." With a smirk, she carried on. She was going to do her best to not blow up at him for ignoring her orders; after all, he was only looking out for her. However, this would be his one and only 'get out of jail free' pass.

Captain America watched her until the silver streamers of her hair was no longer visible. He was so focused on staring at her that he did not noticed Phil come up next to him. "She's something, isn't she?" Agent Coulson commented.

Rogers fought off the blush. "She's stubborn."

Phil gave a knowing smirk. "Despite that, I've never met anyone with more pure a heart; even yours." He informed the taller man, before giving him a pat on the back. "Good luck!" He told the super hero as he, too, began to trek up the spiral staircase.

"With what?" Steve asked.

"Winning her heart." Phil grinned like an idiot at Steve's speechless expression before going to his office.

"God help me," Steve prayed. "I hope no one else has noticed."

8888888888

"Sailor Cosmos." Agent Ward greeted as she entered the common room of the plane.

"Agent Ward," she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thank you," He told her. Grant fidgeted on his feet. What the hell? He was a highly trained black ops agent, he shouldn't be fidgeting. "I, ugh, I just wanted to thank you." His words were spoken quickly. "For saving me, and all."

Another bright smile met him. "You're welcome. Just be sure to rest." Serenity was going to move passed him, but he stopped her.

"Ugh," He started. "I was wondering if I could get you a drink?" He asked. "We have a spectacular selection in the bar." Seriously, what was he doing?

Serenity's blue eyes widened. As if it wasn't enough that Ward looked so much like Endymion; now it sounded like he was trying to ask her out. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. "As much as I would love to, I have learned that I am not very good at holding my alcohol." She admitted shyly.

"That's an understatement," Phil's voice interrupted as he approached Serenity from behind.

Serenity pouted playfully. "Remind me why I saved you just now?"

Phil gave a chuckle. "Come on, I have a few things to go over with you in my office." He placed a hand on Serenity's back and began to lead her away.

"Bye, Agent Ward." Serenity gave a small smile over her shoulder as she was led away.

"Bye," Grant called back out as he watched them disappear down the hall.

"Dude, control yourself." Skye's mocking voice came from his left.

Grant turned. "What are you talking about?"

Skye leaned forward, tapping the corner of her lips with a finger. "You have a little drool riiiight here."

Ward scowled. "Don't you have training to be doing?"

"Nope!" Skye smiled brightly.

"You do now. One hundred pushups- go."

Skye scowled, and turned on the ball of her foot. "Damn it," she mumbled.

Ward watched her storm off, before he turned his attention back to the hallway that Serenity disappeared behind. Something about her just drew him to her, and he had no idea what it was. It was unsettling to him.

8888888888

"So," Serenity asked as she sat in the chair in front of Phil's desk. "Is this the part where you ask me to make sure that no one else finds out that you're alive?"

Phil shook his head. "Steve was not even supposed to find out; though, he already promised to keep it a secret." He gave her a pointed look. "I trust you know the _real _story behind my death, and how I came back."

Serenity's eyes darkened and Phil felt the temperature drop noticeably in the room. "I am very much aware." Suddenly, the room was warm again, as was the look in Serenity's eyes. "I am so sorry, Phil."

Coulson shook his head. "I don't want to think about it, and it's not something for you to apologize for." He stated. "I just wanted to be sure that you will not tell anyone else the truth, or that I'm still here. The Avengers must not know."

The head of silver hair nodded. "I promise," she whispered. "Though, that will not stop me from kicking Fury's ass one of these days. He is getting dangerously closer and closer to cutting the cord on my patience."

"I'm sure he knows, Princess." Phil smiled.

"Phil!" Serenity whined.

"So," Coulson continued. "What the deal with you and Ward?"

The Lunarian's face turned red. "Nothing! I've never even met the man before!"

"Funny," Phil teased. "One of the best black ops agents in all of S.H.I.E.L.D. has turned from an emotionless robot to a love-sick puppy just by looking at you."

Serenity's blush ran down her neck and disappeared under the collar of her shirt. "It's nothing, Phil. He just looks like someone I used to know."

"Your Prince, by any chance?" Phil pushed with an arched eyebrow.

Serenity huffed. "And if it is?"

"I just hope that you don't break someone's heart, is all." Her liaison agent warned.

"Ha!" Serenity shouted. "I'm not an idiot, Phil. I am not interested in Ward at all. You have nothing to worry about. Besides," she pointed out. "Agent Ward and Agent May have a physical connection. From the strength of the wave, I'd say they go at it a lot."

Phil rubbed his eyes, as if he was attempting to get the image out of his mind.. "While I knew what they were doing, I did not need to know _that_."

Serenity smirked. "Oops." She told him in an obviously fake voice of innocent. "Is there anything else that you need from me? I think I need to get Steve back to the helicarrier, and then I need to go home."

Coulson smiled warmly. "It was good to see you, Sere," He told her. "Thanks for coming to save me."

The immortal smiled warmly and stood. "Just be sure to keep in contact this time, or I'll come after you." She turned and walked over to his door. As she got there, she paused, and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Be safe, Phil. You're not just my liaison agent; you're one of the few friends I have left."

Coulson smiled and nodded. "See you around, Sere."

A wink was his answer as she stepped out of his office, closing the door behind her. Phil folded his hands together and rested them under his chin while propping his elbows on the arms of his chair. She was always a breath of fresh air. And he knew, just like he knew that Fury did, that she would be their only Hope.

8888888888

Serenity found Steve down where she left him, only now inside the lab with Agents Fitz and Simmons. They were both star stuck as they asked him question after question. She could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, but he was happy to oblige them with answers.

She lifted a pale hand to tap on the side of the open door. "Can I come in?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes!" Jemma cried out excitedly.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," The Lunarian began, "but it's time to go."

"Awww," Jemma and Leo pouted in unison.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon." Steve smiled brightly as he picked up his famous shield.

"You never know," Serenity added warmly.

"It was so good to see you again," Jemma told the silver haired woman.

"Thanks for helping our team." Leo added.

Serenity gave a wink. "It was my pleasure. Be sure to take care, and look out for Phil for me."

Both scientists nodded. "Done!" They replied in unison.

"Ready when you are." Steve told his companion.

Serenity smiled and waved her hand over the space for the open door. A black tear in space appeared between the frame, and Steve turned to give the young agents a salute. "Farewell!" The blonde called out before he stepped through. Serenity gave a small wave of her own before she entered, and the two scientists watched in awe as the black tear disappeared.

"Did we get any readings on that?" Leo asked.

"Afraid not," Jemma answered.

"Damn!" Fitz pouted. "That was the opportune moment."

"We could always check for residual energies." Simmons piped up optimistically.

"Then it's time to wake up Sleepy," Leo commented as he moved to get his trusted little robots.

8888888888

"Hello, Serenity," Agent Hill greeted as Serenity appeared behind Captain America. "Is everything alright?"

She smiled warmly. "All's well that ends well." She quoted.

Maria smiled in relief. "Thank you." She walked over the silver haired woman and gave her hand a squeeze before she carried on with her duties.

"I think I'm going to have a hard adjusting to all this new information," Steve told the woman who had been his companion for the last few days. "Traveling to other worlds, magic…"

"I'm sure you'll handle it a lot better than I did." Serenity smiled softly as she held her hands behind her back. An overwhelming sense of loneliness filled her at the thought of not seeing the incredibly sexy male that she had taken a shining to.

"So, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow?" Serenity repeated in curiosity.

Steve gave her one of his trademark heart-melting smiles. "Pepper's birthday party."

"The party!" Serenity repeated with wide eyes. "Tony has my computer!"

Steve laughed. He couldn't deny he was incredibly attracted to her, and was suddenly very grateful that Tony had provided the perfect excuse for him to see her again. "I don't suppose you live anywhere near New York; it would be very ungentlemanly of me to not pick my date." _Hopefully_, he thought, _she can't tell how nervous I am. I'm starting to sweat!_

Serenity blushed. "Right," She answered as she fidgeted slightly. "Um," she answered, not sure what to tell him.

Steve was a little relieved to see that he was not the only one nervous. "Or I can meet you somewhere?"

"Yes!" Serenity cried out a little loudly. "Uh, yes." She said in a more normal tone.

"There is a great little café at the corner of Bleaker and Eighteenth Street." He suggested.

The Lunarian smiled brightly, releasing her hands that she had clasped behind her back to hang at her sides. "I would like that. I'll have to open a portal for Thor when we arrive at Tony's place, anyway."

"It's a date." He told her, reaching for her left hand with one of his own. He gently lifted her hand to his lips and bowed over it, leaving a heat from his kiss on her knuckles that had the Queen holding her breath. Light blue eyes glanced up to meet her darker ones, the kiss still lingering as time seemed to stop. It was only for a moment, however, as Steve slowly released her hand and righted himself once more. "Five pm. Try not to be late." He teased.

"Tomorrow." She answered softly. Her pulse seemed very loud in her ears. "Bye." With a wave of her hand, another portal opened, and she quickly stepped into it.

Steve let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding. Not bad, considering it was his first time asking a girl out in seventy years. Turning around, Captain America finally took notice of the completely silent bridge.

Not even computers dared to make a sound as all the agent stared at the blue-clad hero with wide eyes. For several seconds, not one person made a move. Then, slowly, applause started to fill the air. Then, a call of, "Way to go, Cap!" echoed around the room. Blushed slightly, but giving a salute, Rogers decided to quickly make his way to his room on the helicarrier so he could clean up, rest, and schedule a chopper to take him to New York tomorrow.

It was going to be a long night.

8888888888

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Serenity chanted as she raced through her closet in her apartment back in Tokyo.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked from the safety of the bed as another skirt went sailing through the air.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" The Lunarian continued to chant while digging through her wardrobe.

"What is going on in here?" Artemis cried out in alarm, his fur standing on end as he witnessed the spectacle occurring in the bedroom.

"I have a date!" Serenity cried out in alarm. "And I have nothing to wear!"

"With who?" Luna asked, her maroon eyes narrowing as her tail twitched.

"Captain America!" She cried out.

"What?" Artemis screeched in disbelief. "What exactly happened while you were gone, missy?" The white feline demanded.

"That's not important right now, Artemis!" Luna snapped. "Are you referring to the Captain America who helped save New York several months ago?"

"Yes!"

Luna purred. "I've seen videos, and looked at his file on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. Impressive. Very attractive, too."

"Luna!" Artemis wailed.

"What am I going to do?" Serenity asked as she sank to her knees. "He's taking me to a party at Tony Stark's! All the Avengers will be there."

"Simple." The black haired feline commented. "Go shopping."

"I don't even know what to shop for!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Formal or casual?" Artemis asked.

"Casual, but its Tony Stark." Serenity answered as if that explained everything.

"So then go semi-formal." Artemis stated.

"Well that doesn't narrow it down very much…" The Lunarian huffed.

"Just go shopping. You could use a little bit of a break, anyway." The white haired feline purred.

"You two will let me know if anything comes up?" She asked.

Luna nodded. "Have fun." She told her charge as the young woman grabbed her purse. When the door slammed, the two felines shared a look.

"Background check?" Artemis looked at his wife.

"Why do you bother to ask?" Luna answered as she hopped off the bed.

8888888888

So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Next up, the party! Haha. Thank you everyone who sent me a wonderful review, you all made my day!

~_Sandreline_


	7. A Touch of Dating

**A Touch of Cosmic Destiny**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you for the swarm of reviews, and all the well wishes to me and my husband on our baby! We cannot be more excited! Thank you so much! Here is a new chapter to help express my gratitude. Thank you!

**Chapter 7: A Touch of Dating**

"I feel like I should do something different with my hair," Serenity sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror.

"That is completely up to you," Luna commented. "However, I cannot image you without the buns."

Serenity gave a humming sound. With expert ease, she removed the pins holding her hair up, and let the silver strands cascade down her back in waves. Reaching up, she pulled her hair over her right shoulder where the strap of her dress hung, and gave a loose twist. She then took a black barrette clip and fastened her hair together just above her breast. The waves of her hair gave the strands extra body and bounce as it draped down the front of her body to her ankles. She stood up after giving herself one last check, and the Lunarian turn towards her guardian. "How do I look?"

The black haired feline took in her monarch's outfit. A black, one shoulder dress covered her form, stopping just short of the knees. However, there was also a hint of a slit on the left side opposite the shoulder the strap rested on. Black strappy heels adorned her feet, wrapping around her ankles and making a bow on the outer side of her ankles. It was simple, but elegant, and contrasted wonderfully with her shiny silver hair. "Beautiful." Luna answered honestly.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked, checking her makeup. She wore only mascara and pink lip gloss, and she was worried she would look washed out.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Luna asked with a huff of indignation.

Serenity smiled. "No, I suppose I'm not." Making sure that she had what she needed in her space pocket, she blew a kiss to the alien cat. "Don't wait up!"

"Ha!" Luna replied as Serenity stepped through into a portal five minutes to five, New York time.

8888888888

The Lunarian stepped out of the alleyway two stores down from the café where she agreed to meet Steve. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her heart rate. She could do this. So what if it has been almost ten years since her last date? She was only twenty-six; she should be in the prime of her dating life. For the love of the Moon, she was a goddess! Why was she so nervous?

Yet she was about to go out on a date with the sexiest man that she had ever seen. Serenity had too many thoughts about shoving him against the wall and devouring him, running her hands over his rippling pectorals…

Time to focus! Taking one more deep breath, she stepped out of the ally and joined the crowd for the short walk to the café. As she stepped up to the front, she really was impressed. It held an air of Tuscan personality that blended well with the modern decoration that fit New York. It was clearly no hole-in-the-wall joint, but it still felt homely. Serenity reached for the front door, and stepped inside.

Soft jazz music played faintly in the air, and her nose was assaulted with the scent of java. She took a deep breath, and her shoulders relaxed. She loved that smell, even though in order to drink the dark concoction she needed plenty of cream and sugar. She began to look around, but Steve spotted her first. "Serenity!"

The blonde male, who had the attention of most of the women in the establishment, rose to his feet from a small table near one of the back windows. He was dressed in black slacks with a white button up shirt and a silver tie. It made his bright blue eyes stand out even from across the room. She smiled warmly as she walked towards him, and when she reached him, Steve wasted no time in taking her hand in his own and kissing her knuckles.

"You look more beautiful than Aphrodite." Steve complimented with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Serenity gave a small laugh. "Don't let my cousin hear you say that." She warned him as she sat down. He already had a coffee cup in front of him.

"Is your cousin…?" Steve asked, letting his words drift off.

The Lunarian gave him a playful wink, and cross her legs. Her face heated up as he noticed his gaze demurely travel down from her face to her legs, straying for a moment on the extra flesh that was exposed from her the small slit on her dress. "Silver tie?" She asked.

Steve cleared his throat. "I was drawn to the color." He admitted, his attention turning to her hair.

That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her, and she gave him a warm smile. "Have you ever been to one of Stark's events before?" She asked, trying to hide her apprehension.

"Just one." Steve admitted. "Tonight will be just the Avengers, so it will be more quite. I should warn you that Tony has a habit of going a little crazy."

"I believe you." Serenity told him in complete honesty. "It was a small whirlwind just from the short encounter I had with him before. So," She moved to continue. "What do I need to know about the rest of your team?"

"Well," Steve said. "I will remain with you all night, so if you are worried about fending for yourself, don't." He told her point blank. "I'm an old fashioned man."

"You just scored points in your favor." Serenity told him with a charming smile. Mamoru used to leave her alone all the time if they went to events. She leaned on the table, her chin in the palm of her left hand. "Keep talking."

Steve seemed to relax a little; was it possible that he was just as nervous as she was? He leaned forward as well, his voice not as loud in case anyone would eavesdrop. "I doubt I'll have to worry about you getting anyone angry, but if Bruce loses his temper, he turns into an unstoppable green giant with strength only Thor can handle."

"The Hulk." Serenity whispered back with confidence.

The hero nodded. "Yeah, he's dangerous, but a great ally and friend. It was some kind of science experiment that had gone wrong. I'm not good with anything high tech, so I wouldn't be able to explain it to you any better."

Serenity smiled. "I wouldn't be able to follow it even if you did. I've never been one for any of that stuff."

Steve seemed to relax even more. "Of course, there's Tony, our host. He takes some getting used to, and really knows how to push people's buttons. Pepper is a sweet gal, and she knows how to keep Tony in line. I really need to ask her how she does it." Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Natasha and Cliff will be there as well. Natasha is Black Widow, and Cliff is Hawkeye. She's killer with a gun and has some impressive manipulation tactics. When it comes to Cliff, let's just say you don't want to be on the pointy end of his bow and arrow." He rather liked how intensely her blue eyes were focused on him, taking in everything he had to say. He wasn't oblivious to the looks of the other male patrons that she was receiving, even those that were with a partner.

"So you guys have all stayed in touch, even after the Invasion?" Serenity asked.

"Pretty much," the blonde answered, holding the cup of coffee that was halfway gone. "We are all busy with our careers at S.H.I.E.L.D., except for Stark and Bruce, but we do what we can."

"That is very admirable." Serenity stated, a slight jealously swelling in her heart.

"We went to battle and saved the world," Steve told her with a shrug. "We're a team."

Serenity leaned back and moved her attention elsewhere, doing her best to ensure that the tears building in her eyes were dispersed before he noticed them. "Would you mind if I got a drink before we went to get Thor?"

"I'm your date, I will get it." He told her, rising to his feet. "What can I get the pretty lady?"

She gave him a soft smile. "A hot chocolate?"

Steve stared at her for just a moment, and then let out a chuckle. "Coming right up."

Her dark blue eyes watched him leave their table to get in line for the barista. As she watched him, she realized how much they had in common. She had lost her world long ago, and he had lost the world that he knew. They had each transcended time, though in different ways. He was a really sweet guy, and someone that she wouldn't mind getting close to. A small smile stretched her lips as he approached her with her drink in his hand, and his eyes sparkled in her direction. She was going to need to get over her anxiety, because this Moon Queen was going to give him a chance at her heart.

"So how are we going to get Thor from Asgard? Are we going to just go and get him?" Steve asked while handing her the steaming beverage.

"Thank you," She told him as she took it. "I was just going to open a portal so that he could come straight through. I don't feel much like letting diplomatic dances take time away from our date." As she spoke, she turned her attention to the inside of her hot chocolate cup as she took a drink, but from the corner of her eyes she noticed Steve smile.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's good," she told him. "Where is Stark's place from here, anyway?"

"You can't miss it," the blue-eyed Irish man said. "Once we go outside, I'll show you."

"Let me guess; Prince Stark lives in the highest room in the tallest tower around?" She stated with a raised eyebrow in a mocking tone.

Steve chuckled. "Yup."

Serenity laughed. "He's an interesting person."

"That's one way to put it." Steve commented. "Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his hand to help her rise from her chair.

Serenity blushed, and placed her own hand in his. However, once she was standing, she did not let something; something that she realized Steve was not expecting. Instead, Serenity laced her fingers with his, and after a moment of surprise, Steve smiled warmly and led her outside.

888888888

Hello, everyone!

I am so sorry that this is short, but I am not feeling well an its killing my imagination. I am so sorry! Hopefully this will be enough to hold you over for a few days. Thank you everyone!  
_~Sandreline_


End file.
